


A wanted break

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Scott and Virgil soft/cute smut, what more could you want? :D chapter 2 is gonna be of Johns point of view :D
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Gordon Tracy, Alan Tracy/John Tracy, Gordon Tracy/John Tracy, Scott Tracy/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The two fell asleep rather quickly after their last rescue. Virgils legs over Scott's lap, both snoring loudly.

Gordon and Alan failed to wake them up and had to take the next rescue themselves, John watching them closely knowing his older brothers were out of action.

Around half an hour later Scott started to stir, trying to shift himself but found he was stuck under Virgil legs.

Scott rubbed Virgil's thighs tiredly, struggling not to fall asleep again but it didn't go too well and fell asleep anyway.

"Scott, I suggest you move your hand before they come home or they'll get the wrong idea," John sighed, Scott stirred and looked up at the hologram.

"What?"

"Your hand is somewhere it shouldn't be," he smirked, Scott looked tiredly and shrugged, and to prove his point he really didn't care if his brothers saw, squeezed it softly, virgil moaning softly in his sleep.

"Lovely, _definitely_ needed to hear that," John huffed, ending the call.

Scott grinned and yawned as he drifted off again, this time both he and virgil stuck dreaming of less innocent things.

"Oh god Scott!" Gordon whined, pushing Alan back around the corner so he couldn't see.

Scott stirred again, grumbling something under his breath and moved his hand, both resting either side of Virgil's knee.

"Better?" He mumbled eyes closing again, Gordon rolled his eyes and finally let Alan into lounge.

"It'll do."

Scott slipped in and out of consciousness, Alan and Gordon having a blast taking the piss out of his sleepy self.

Virgil slept like a brick through the teasing, although they both woke up when they were unceremoniously shoved off of the sofa and landed on eachother. 

"You little shits!" Scott shouted as the two blondes ran off. Virgil groaned and rolled off of Scott's knees.

"We need a break from those two.."

"JOHN!"

"One day. That's it you get _one_ day. You're supposed to be going grey _before_ me." John sighed, both Scott and virgil let out a sigh of relief. 

"Tomorrow sound good?" Scott grinned devilishly.

"Saturday, i'll have time to discuss it with the GDF then." John sighed and hung up, knowing the minute he touched down the blondes wouldn't leave him alone.

"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

"REEEEEE!!!!!"

Scott and Virgil looked at eachother and sighed, pillows bouncing off their heads, knocking together and unintentionally kissed.

"IT WORKED!! LETS FUCKING RUN AND HIDE BEFORE WERE KILLED!!" Gordon screamed and ran off with Alan.

Scott smiled softly and kissed Virgil's temple, their heads knocked together in the collision.

"Think we can survive until then?"

"I hope so," virgil grumbled, leaning into Scott's arms.

~~~

Saturday came, the two were quick to leave after John had touched down.

The booked a hotel room for the day, Scott sending his bird back to Tracy island via autopilot.

"Can we sleep now?" Virgil laughed, Scott smiled and unlocked the door quickly, pulling virgil inside before locking it again.

"Yes." Scott grinned and quickly laid down next to Virgil neither of them cared to change and promptly fell asleep cuddled up to eachother.

Scott awoke around an hour later to Virgil mumbling in his sleep. He was honestly too tired to know what he was really saying most of it was incoherent anyway, but there were some words he could pick out.

He almost fell back to sleep too, if Virgil hadn't have moaned softly. Scott bit his lip tightly and carefully placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb along virgils defined cheekbones.

"You're a tease Scotty..." he mumbled quietly, by this point Scott had woken up fully, listening to virgil mumbling in his sleep. 

"Mm.." virgil moaned quietly, "harder.." 

Scott laid in shock, thinking that if they ever got that far in their relationship Virgil would most likely be top, apparently he was wrong.

"Virgie.." Scott smiled quietly, Virgil stirred and turned over, his back to the brunette.

Scott smiled softly, hearing him fall back to sleep, soft whimpers coming from him after a few minutes. He rolled virgil onto his back carefully, pushing the blanket out of the way and grabbing one of the towels the had packed and slid it under him.

"Dont murder me for this.." Scott mumbled with a smile, softly kissing his neck as he stripped him of his shirt.

Scott smiled and let his hands wander over Virgil’s toned body, smirking as virgil squirmed in his sleep when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Scotty.."

"Thats it baby, keep fantasising of me.." he grinned devilishly, tongue and hands exploring his now exposed body, flicking his tongue over one nipple while his fingers teased the other.

Virgil stirred, eyes opening for a second or so before falling back to sleep. Scott grinned at the reaction and did it a few more times before travelling further down his body.

"Nuhh.."

Scott smiled and kissed him softly under his belly button, along those pronounced v lines and in the middle of them, earning some gasps in return.

"Scott.." virgil stirred, a hand slipping into the brunettes hair as he undid his jeans and pulled them off.

"Relax Virgie, i'll make those fantasies of yours a reality~," virgil blushed.

"I talk in my sleep?.." he asked tiredly.

"When you fantasise yeah," Scott smiled, kissing his clothed erection.

Virgil grasped and tried to pull Scott back up, kissing him tiredly as he undid the buttons on his blue shirt, pulling it off of him and let his hands tiredly roam Scott's muscled body.

Virgil stripped him of his jeans too, moaning softly when Scott's hand slid under the fabric of his boxers, teasing him lovingly.

"I love you.." virgil sighed in pleasure, Scott smiled and kissed him again, pulling his boxers off of the bulkier male.

"I love you too," Virgil blushed and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, forcing their foreheads to touch as Scott felt him up.

Virgil was struggling to stay conscious, the pleasure Scott made him feel the only thing keeping him awake.

"We can do this when your not tired Virgil, we don't have to do it now.." Scott smiled kissing the end of his brothers nose, virgil shook his head tiredly.

"No? Are you sure?" Virgil nodded mutely and hugged him tighter as his hand sped up around his length.

"Sleepy sex sounds good right about now.." virgil smiled, Scott grinned and kissed Virgil, grabbing a bottle of lube he stuffed in the drawer quickly before he fell asleep, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Yes, you can bite me if I hurt you," Scott smiled, shuffling a bit so it was easier.

Virgil gasped as one of Scott's slender fingers pushed inside of him, stretching his sleepy form. His back arched as another slipped in once he'd become accustomed to the first.

Scott smiled and kissed him softly, fingers curling and pulling out before pushing them back in and repeating the action, grinning as Virgil moaned tiredly.

"Please Scotty.."

"Hmm? What Virgie?" Scott teased, Virgil wincing slightly as he slipped in a Third, watching his eyes shut and back arch again, soft moans slipping past his lips.

"Please Scott.. fuck me..." Scott grinned and kissed the tip of his freed erection, slipping in a forth for good measure, Virgils moans getting slightly louder. "Scotty,"

Scott snorted softly and removed his fingers pulling off his own boxers and crawled back ontop of Virgil. "We don't hav-"

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes, pulling Scott's face closer to his, kissing him passionately. "I don't know if you've realised, but I don't give a shit if I'm tired or not. I want this Scott, and I want it with you.."

Scott smiled and poured more lube onto his fingers, coating his length in it, smirking softly as he saw virgil watching with hooded eyes.

Scott kissed him again softly to distract him, pushing into the younger male steadily, pausing to let Virgil become accustomed to him.

"Oh fuck~.."

"Like your fantasy?"

"Bigger~" Virgil moaned, wrapping his arms back around Scott's neck. "Oh shit.. mmm I love you.." he mumbled.

"I love you too," Scott smiled nuzzling his neck.

"Y-you can move.." the two both gasped softly at the feeling, Scott carefully rocking his hips experimentally.

Virgil purred tiredly as Scott nipped at his neck, setting a steady pace.

"Y'know.." virgil panted out, "if I fall asleep on you, mm~.. unlikely but a possibility- ah!~ don't.. " virgil moaned, "dont stop fucking me until your done- Ahh!"

Scott grinned and left a mark on his neck, kissing it afterwards. "Well I will,"

Virgil moaned loudly, pulling Scott closer as he hit something inside him. "Mmm!~ Don't stop!~ Ah!~"

Scott smirked and kissed him softly, picking up the pace and hit the spot that kept driving Virgil up the wall.

"Oh fuck!~ Shit!~ I love you!~" 

"I-" Scott grunted, "I love you too baby bear~" 

Virgils legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him softly, lips parting enough when Scott wanted permission.

The two muttered soft 'i love yous' between kisses the closer to the edge they got.

"Scotty.. i- nuhh.. gonna.." Virgil groaned, Scott nodded.

"Me too~.." Virgils eyes were shut tight, lips barely parted. His breathing becoming heavier by the second.

"Come on.. cum for me.." Scott groaned softly in his ear, sending the slightly younger male over the edge, moaning out his name.

He had to admit, even though he had been half asleep Virgil still held out longer than he had thought.

Smiling, Scott pulled out carefully, laying next to virgil who seemed to struggle in catching his breath, his cheeks still rosy and eyes still shut, although no longer tightly.

"Shit.." he breathed out, Virgil smiled but still didn't open his eyes.

"I love you Scott," virgil sighed quietly, rolling onto his side and pulled Scott closer, arms wrapped firmly around him, as if scared he'd slip away.

"I love you too Virgie, now get some rest, you look shattered," Scott smiled kissing his forehead. Virgil laughed weakly and pulled the blankets over their shoulders tucked under their necks and drifted off in Scott's loving arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute floooooof
> 
> I had to do a part 2! This is just after virgil and Scott left, and in johns pov! Are the blonde really gonna torture him like they do their older brothers though?

John grinned as the two blondes wrapped themselves around him in a bone crushing hug. "Missed me that much?"

"Have fun John!" Scott laughed over the comms.

John rolled his eyes and ushered the two put of the hangars and into the his bedroom, sitting down and seconds later two blondes cuddle up to either side of him.

They put on something random to watch, not really paying attention anyway, stripping themselves of almost everything but their underwear.

Alan slid onto johns lap, his legs over Gordon's, shuffling to grab the blanket to cover them so they didn't get too cold.

The redheads hands wandered up Alans torso, Gordon's trailing down his thighs lightly, trailing back up lightly as they kissed softly, John nuzzling the back of the youngest blondes neck, kissing it occasionally.

The three sat happily, talking away and paying no real attention to the film, it was there mostly to deter their Father and Grandma from walking in.

John smiled and tilted Alan's head up, kissing his lips softly. Gordon smiled and rest his head against John's shoulder, his smile getting a little bigger as John wrapped an arm around him.

"Wait wait.." Alan grinned, pulling away with a struggle from John's kisses, seeing him want to attack Gordon with them aswell.

"No come here," He laughed, Gordon knew what he was planning and returned that same stupid grin that was plastered on Al's Face.

"What?" John grinned.

"The three of us try, sure we wouldn't be able to do alot.." alan dragged on, John thought for a moment and realised what he meant.

The three attempted, and actually succeeded in them trying to kiss at the same time, collapsing on one another from crying of laughter.

"I can't believe that worked!" Gordon laughed, this.. this was the type of humorous relationship he strived for, realising he would never get that from lady Penelope, course rejection didn't help but still. He could look them both in the eyes and say I love you and not even crack a smile.

He meant those ones.

They made him genuinely happy, Alan as his partner in crime when it comes down to pranks, always there foreachother when they needed the support and John.. John proved to him that people do care, he brought him from the darkness to which he thought had no end.

He saved his life.

Not that Virgil and Scott knew, or really cared at that, sure, Virgil would worry, but once he seen John was happy to look out for him he wouldn't ask. 

He wouldn't care.

Gordon smiled softly as he was brought back from his thoughts, johns arms wrapping around his waist from behind, Alan looking a little worried cupping his face.

Then he realised he was crying.

Gordon smiled and kissed the end of alans nose after he wiped away the tears, turning his head to the side so he could give John one too, leaning back into his warm embrace.

Thats when he knew he was gonna keep them. 

Keep them as close as humanly possible, not wanting to loose his only source of happiness in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See i can write Sappy, I just like writing smut too 😂


End file.
